La elección de Sakura
by Sanguis Moon
Summary: Y entonces la vimos caer agotada ante nuestro ojos, sintiendo como la impotencia se apoderaba de nosotros alejándonos de ella cada vez más...
1. Prólogo

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic está publicado sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Prólogo

Una joven pelirrosa caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de Konoha, se dirigía a uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento donde su equipo la esperaba para comenzar una misión.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun, Naruto.-Dijo ella cuando llegó.- ¿Kakashi sensei aún no ha llegado?

-Ya sabes cómo es Sakura-chan, ni para una misión es puntual…-Respondió el rubio saludando a su amiga con la mano.

Tras años de dura entrega a sus capacidades ninja, el equipo siete estaba reunido de nuevo; en la batalla contra akatsuki, el pelinegro abrió los ojos, rebelándose contra Uchiha Madara y derrotándolo con la ayuda de Naruto y de Sakura, que con el pasar de los años la madurez se hizo presente en ellos logrando ser grandes ninjas.

Tiempo después de la dura batalla los tres héroes que habían logrado salvar la aldea, fueron nombrados como la nueva generación de sanins de Konoha, a sus escasos dieciocho años.

El día de hoy, llevan con orgullo sobre sus hombros la capa que los identifica como tal.

Capas negras, con la palabra "sanin" a sus espaldas bordada en cada capa de distinto color: la de Sasuke, azul; la de Naruto, naranja y la de Sakura, rosa.

Kakashi por fin apareció en el campo soltando excusas que rápidamente fueron calladas por sus antiguos alumnos exigiendo un informe sobre la misión a realizar.

-No es justo, ya no me tenéis respeto…-Terminaba de decir el exsensei en voz baja con fingidas lágrimas en su único ojo visible.-en fin, la misión es de rango A, tenéis que llevar esta espada-mostrándosela y entregándosela a Sakura-a un templo sagrado en la aldea del Bosque. Esta espada contiene un poder peligroso y es preciso que la sellen y la pongan a salvo de enemigos, no queremos que caiga en malas manos, la aldea de Bosque es sagrada con lo cual, allí estará protegida. Yo no podré acompañaros, suerte.-tras decir las últimas palabras desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Será mejor que partamos, no perdamos más tiempo.-dijo Sakura, poniéndose la estada a la espalda y sacando un mapa de su mochila.

-Hmp, cierto vamos.-Asintió Sasuke.

-Ya que... en fin, ¡vamos!-Dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza con energía.

Así partieron hacia las puertas de la aldea rumbo la aldea del Bosque, cargando una espada que cambiaría sus vidas…

* * *

¡Hola!

Diréis, ¿pero qué es esto?, bueno, pues esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace tiempo y que estoy empezando a desarrollar, es corto, pero es un prólogo, supongo que los haré más largos más adelante…

Saludos lectores, actualizaré cuando me sea posible.


	2. Alas negras

"**Alas negras"**

* * *

Llevaban ya cuatro días de camino, si todo iba bien, llegarían con la espada entera al templo de la aldea del Bosque, la sellarían y volverían a casa de nuevo.

En el segundo día de viaje, apenas habían hecho descansos, los necesarios para comer y dormir un poco, el tercer día, casi no habían dormido, y ahora, en el cuarto, decidieron que era buen momento para descansar y retomar energías, ya habían adelantado bastante.

Ocuparon un pequeño claro en el bosque donde estaban, se dispusieron a armar las tiendas. Cuando finalizaron, se repartieron las tareas de ir a buscar agua, comida y algo de leña.

Lograron encontrar algo de fruta y unos cuantos peces de un río cercano que les sirvieron de cena, ahora se encontraban descansando los tres sentados al calor de una hoguera, ciertamente, no era una noche muy fría.

-Ne, ¿Qué creéis que hará esta espada dattebayo?-Rompió el silencio Naruto.

-Dobe, eso no te interesa, nuestro trabajo es entregarla a su aldea y ya, luego ya no es nuestro problema.-Le respondió Sasuke malhumorado.

-Yo también tengo algo de curiosidad, ¿Qué tanto puede hacer una espada?-Dijo Sakura con un toque inocente.-Pero Sasuke tiene razón, no es nuestro asunto, solo debemos preocuparnos por llevarla al templo a salvo.-Añadió reflexionando un rato.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, Naruto más de una vez fue pillado por sus dos compañeros mirando la espada que aún llevaba Sakura a sus espaldas.

-Déjalo ya, dobe.-Dijo Sasuke harto.

-He, sí, claro, bueno, yo ya… ya tengo sueño, me voy a dormir-Dijo Naruto con un gran bostezo. Tras una última mirada a la espada, se dio la vuelta y entró a su tienda sin ser consciente del tenso ambiente que dejaba a sus espaldas.

Los dos compañeros miraron como el rubio se iba, cuando desapareció en su tienda, ellos centraron su atención en el fuego como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo en esos momentos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso. En esos momentos, Sasuke habría dado un brazo por que la pelirosa fuera como antes y que ella comenzara a hablar como antaño, pero no, las cosas habían cambiado, ese don tan "molesto" había desaparecido en ella logrando que para él fuera aún más "molesta".

-Has cambiado-Dijo Sasuke repentinamente, cansado de tanto silencio.-Hace unos años, en momentos como este serías molesta.

-¿En momentos como este?

-Que yo recuerde no podías estar sin pedirme una cita por más de cinco minutos, Sa-ku-ra.-Respondió Sasuke con burla pronunciando su nombre despacio.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, no le gustaba ese tonito que usó con ella, sin embargo ella no dijo nada.

Todo quedó en silencio nuevamente, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo esperando una respuesta, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hacía? La respuesta era sencilla.

-_Se ve graciosa enfadada-_ Pensó.

Sí, le gustaba observar como ella arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño con esos ojos que decían "atrévete a repetir eso".

Sakura, por su parte, se quedó en silencio asimilando el comentario del azabache.

-Sí, ¿cierto?-Respondió al fin mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad.-Supongo que he madurado, y que la venda de mis ojos ha caído.

-¿Eso significa que ya no me amas?-Dijo el moreno con un tono de burla finjido esperando un rotundo "no" que definitivamente **no** quería oír.

Sakura no respondió enseguida, si no que se puso a pensar en la pregunta, iba a decirle que no, pero se detuvo,

-_¿lo amo? Después de tantos años y de tanto sufrimiento por su culpa, ¿aún lo amo?-_Pensó ella.

La respuesta era simple.

-Sí, aún te amo, creo que… creo que eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, por más que quiera.- Respondió ella en voz baja, pero segura de lo que estaba hablando, y se lo decía, pues por la sencilla razón de que no iba a engañarse a sí misma, no ganaba nada ocultándolo.-Pero no por ello he de humillarme cada cinco minutos, ¿no?-Terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Ella se levantó y entró a su tienda, todo bajo la mirada del pelinegro, que permanecía en silencio, sorprendido y extrañamente feliz por las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-_Molesta_-Pensó-_siempre en mi cabeza._

Esa noche, Sasuke hizo toda la guardia él solo, dejando a sus dos compañeros dormir, se suponía que deberían turnarse, pero ¿Qué más daba si é no podía dormir?

A la mañana siguiente, tras una reprimenda a Sasuke sobre los turnos de noche (a lo que él respondía con "Hmp") emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hacia la aldea.

Ya se acercaban, un día de camino más a ese paso y llegarían por fin.

-Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿crees que Hinata-chan me eche de menos?-Decía Naruto en el viaje.

Sakura sonrió ante la inocencia del rubio, cómo lo adoraba, era como su hermanito pequeño.

-Claro que si, Hinata te adora, no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad?-Volvió a preguntar con los ojos brillantes.

-Dobe, ella es la única que te soporta, no sé cómo puede ser tu novia.-Respondió Sasuke, no le agradaba que Sakura le mirara con tanto cariño, _¿por qué lo mira así? ¿No que me ama a mí?_ Sasuke se daba de golpes contra la pared por pensar en semejantes tonterías, por algo que según él le daba igual.

-¿Cómo me llamaste teme?-Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-Hmp, dobe.- Le contestó arrogante.

-¡Ahh! ¡Repítelo!

Sakura, se quedó mirando a los dos chicos que intercambiaban ahora insultos y amenazas entre ellos. Ella les miraba con ternura, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del brillo que tomaron los ojos de la pelirosa al mirarlos, pero sí un pequeño cuervo que los llevaba siguiendo desde hace ya un rato y que ahora miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa…

* * *

Hola, espero que hayáis disfrutado de éste capítulo y que me dejéis comentarios.

Cuantos más comentarios me regaléis, antes actualizaré.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. El ataque

**"El ataque"**

* * *

Llevaban ya medio día de camino, era un día caluroso, y con el sol en lo alto, atravesar aquel bosque se les hacía interminable.

Los tres estaban de mal humor, no veían la hora de llegar, pero sin duda, la más mal lo pasaba en esos instantes era la pobre Sakura al tener que cargar ella la pesada espada.

-¡Ne, ne! ¡Qué bonito!-Exclamó Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿el qué?-Preguntó Sakura.

Naruto señaló al frente, Sakura miró y vio un gran y hermoso acantilado de vértigo, que daba al océano.

-Genial, tendremos que buscar otra ruta.-Dijo Sasuke con fastidio, sacando su mapa.

Más tarde, los tres se encontraban alrededor de una roca que les servía de mesa, con el mapa desplegado en el medio.

-Lo mejor será que bordeemos este acantilado, según el mapa nos llevará derechos a la aldea.-Sugirió Sakura.

-¡Pues vamos dattebayo!-Dijo Naruto echando a correr dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó Sakura seria.-Debemos tener cuidado, se me hace extraño que llevando un arma tan importante como esta no nos hayan atacado, lo más probable es que traten de emboscarnos cerca de la aldea.

-Ya había pensado en ello; He sentido un chakra rondándonos desde hace rato durante el viaje…

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes!

-Tranquila-Dijo comenzando a caminar-No he dicho nada porque su presencia era demasiado pequeña, además, hace rato lo perdí, no le di más importancia.

-Está bien.-ya más calmada.

-¡Ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! ¿Qué hacéis tan atrás? ¡Vamos dattebayo, que quiero llegar hoy!-Gritó el rubio.

Los otros dos suspiraron ¿es que Naruto no podía ser más discreto? Con esos gritos, y tan cerca de la aldea, cualquier bandido mínimamente idiota podría encontrarlos…

Continuaron el viaje bordeando el inmenso océano que se alzaba ante ellos.

Sasuke se paró en seco haciendo que sus compañeros frenaran también.

Naruto se le acercó dispuesto a preguntarle el por qué, pero se quedó completamente quieto cuando este desenfundó su sable y paró un kunai que salía de los arbustos en su dirección.

-Quién quiera que seas sal-Dijo Sasuke con voz fría listo para atacar.

Sus dos compañeros también se pusieron atentos colocándose a sus lados. Vieron salir a un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños, atractivo pero con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Ya, ya, Sasuke-kun-Comenzó a hablar el extraño despreocupadamente, mirándolos a los tres.-No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva-Seguía diciendo el hombre-no les haré daño a ninguno…siempre y cuando me deis esa hermosa espada que porta la pelirrosa…-mirando libidinosamente a Sakura-aunque si insistís, podéis darme a la bonita potadora.-Terminó de decir con una sonrisa, haciendo que los dos muchachos se tensaran y se colocaran delante ella.

Sasuke apretó los puños, dispuesto a darle una buena paliza, pero se contuvo a duras penas gracias a Naruto, que se le adelantó.

-¡Como te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello, no te lo perdonaré!-Protestó el rubio furioso.-¡Y ni sueñes que te daremos la espada por las buenas!

-Pero yo no quería que fuera por las malas, Naruto-kun.-Dijo el hombre con un falso tono inocente, estaba claro que quería guerra.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-Preguntó ahora Sakura detrás de los dos muchachos.

El hombre soltó una breve risa.

-Yo lo sé todo sobre vosotros, hermosa, no por nada os he espiado e investigado durante tres días, ¿verdad, Kotaro?-Dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño cuervo negro posado en su hombro izquierdo.-Por cierto, ¡qué maleducado soy! Mi nombre es Taruno Ragatama, qué descortés por mi parte no presentarme. Y ahora que ya nos conocemos, vamos a jugar un rato…

Dicho esto, Taruno se lanzó hacia los chicos con unas llamas azules en las manos.

Primero se lanzó contra Sasuke, que trataba de esquivarlas, pero el hombre era bueno, miró a Naruto que se acercaba a ellos con la clara intención de ayudarlo.

En un momento Taruno trató de darle en la cara con la palma de su mano envuelta en llamas azules, pero logró esquivarlo gracias a su sharingan, no se dio cuenta que su otra mano se dirigía a su estómago, logrando darle de lleno, logrando que saliera disparado hacia atrás, notó como su espalda impactaba dolorosamente contra un árbol, vio a lo lejos a Naruto atacando a Taruno, impidiendo que éste se le acercara, y también como Sakura corría a socorrerlo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?

-Esa pregunta sobra ¿no crees?-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba con esfuerzo.-Escuece, ¿qué mierda era eso?

-No lo sé, pero por lo que veo es curable.-le contestó terminando de curarle.-Vamos a ayudar a Naruto.

-No, tú te quedas aquí, si Taruno consigue la espada creo que será difícil recuperarla, además, eres nuestra única medic-nin.

Sakura asintió y se separó un poco del campo de batalla, sabía cuál era su condición, no era que no fuera fuerte, pero en esta misión lo mejor para el equipo era ayudar con sus conocimientos médicos.

La lucha era complicada, llevaban un buen rato peleando y no habían logrado tocar al tipo, era un gran oponente, los dos muchachos contaban con incontables heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad, además contaban aún con más de la mitad del chakra.

Sasuke decidió acabar con la lucha de una vez por todas, invocó el chidori en su brazo y corrió hacia el enemigo, quién no se movió, esperó el ataque, todos vieron sorprendidos al ver el chidori desvanecerse cuando este ya casi rozaba el estómago del enemigo, Sasuke esquivó por muy poco un golpe dirigido a su cara con esas llamas azules, se echó hacia atrás de un salto quedando a la par de Naruto.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Le dijo.

-No lo sé, simplemente noté como la fuerza del brazo se me iba.-Contestó con fastidio.

-Me pasó algo parecido antes, mi rasengan, se desvaneció también, el muy…aprovechó para golpearme con esa cosa azul otra vez, ya van dos, ¡y cómo escuece!, menos mal que gracias al zorro me curo rápido.

Una risa proveniente del enemigo los sacó de su charla.

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto, vuestros ataques no funcionan conmigo.-Dijo con un tono amenazante.

Esas palabras desencadenaron una lucha poderosa, peor que antes, Sasuke, estaba sin chakra y Naruto, extrañamente tampoco tenía, probó pidiéndole al Kiubi, pero este no contestaba a sus llamados, eso sí que era extraño, ese maldito zorro buscaba cualquier ocasión para apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto, ¿por qué ahora no?

En uno de los ataques del enemigo, se produjo una fuerte explosión, expulsando a los dos chicos, ahora más débiles, hacia el acantilado, con esfuerzo, lograron agarrarse al borde.

-Mira que sois persistentes-Decía Taruno desde donde comenzó la explosión, acercándose al acantilado.-Vuestra vida pende de un hilo, ¿eh?-con diversión-Se supone que ahora aún tendríais mitad de vuestro chakra intacto, pero, por suerte mis llamas azules hicieron efecto, mi habilidad me permite reducir considerablemente el chakra de mis enemigos y o bloquearlo, una pena, que semejantes ninjas de vuestro nivel cayeran ante mi trampa…-Finalizó con falso pesar acercándose más a los chicos.

Sakura salió de su escondite con sigilo, necesitaba una oportunidad, para agarrarlo por sorpresa...

Se sumergió en la tierra y con cuidado ocultando su chakra se le acercó con rapidez, apareciendo de repente frente Taruno acumulando energía en su puño, logrando darle en la cara mandándolo lejos, Sakura corrió hacia sus compañeros.

-Ya no…pue…do más-Dijo Naruto con esfuerzo.

-Aguan…ta un poco más do…be, creo que…Saku…ra hizo algo, ¿no…oyes… el estruen…do?-Dijo resbalándose de la roca.

-En serio, no…pue…do…más

-Yo…tam…poco.

Los dos resbalaron y se soltaron, cerraron los ojos esperando la caída, agorados, pero los abrieron rápidamente al notar ser sujetados cada uno por la muñeca, alzaron la cabeza y pudieron ver a Sakura con los pies pegados a la pared de las rocas del acantilado con su chakra, parando la caída y jadeando por la carrera.

Los dos chicos suspiraron tranquilos, Sakura suspiró también, casi los pierde…

Sakura notó un desagradable escozor en su espalda, miró su espalda con horror al ver una llamarada azul quemándola.

Los chicos vieron a Tarumo y a Sakura con horror, luego vieron la espalda de Sakura, la llama se había extinguido, pero ya era tarde, esas llamas ya estaban en el circuito de chakra de Sakura, tal y como les pasó a ellos.

Tarumo se alzaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirándolos desde lo alto del acantilado.

Sakura tenía problemas, notó como su chakra bajaba notablemente y como el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, dio un jadeo audible para sus compañeros, que la miraban con preocupación, bajó la cabeza en señal de cansancio, pero aún así no soltó a sus compañeros.

Entonces ella, se dio cuenta, pero lo peor era que Taruno también...

* * *

¡Hola!

Por favor, pido que comenten sobre la pelea y sobre este capítulo en especial, porque la verdad es que no se escribir bien las peleas, y me gustaría mejorar, por ello espero la críticas ya sean buenas o malas.

Saludos, hasta la próxima.


	4. La propuesta

**"La propuesta"**

* * *

-Estás casi sin chakra…-Dijo Taruno con voz cantarina.

Y ella maldijo por lo bajo por el tono de voz divertido y por ver que tenía razón.

Una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Sakura, usaba en esos momentos su chakra, que comenzaba a disminuir notablemente, para adherirse firmemente a las rocas del maldito acantilado, y su fuerza sobrehumana para sujetar a sus dos compañeros de equipo; ella estaba débil, sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de soltarlos…y perderlos, no, eso nunca...

-Ne…¿esa espada no pesa mucho?-Preguntó entonces Tarumo con malicia-Yo podría sujetarla.

Sakura fue ahora consciente del peso de la espada que comenzaba a pesar "mágicamente" cada vez más, ese maldito bandido hacía de las suyas debilitándola.

Soltó un fuerte jadeo de agotamiento, el peso en su espalda y sus dos compañeros hacían una carga dura de levantar, pero no por nada es la mejor alumna de Tsunade Senju y quinta Hokage, a pesar de no tener tantas energías, aún conservaba su resistencia.

-No, gracias, pero si pudieras agarrar a uno de mis compañeros te lo agradecería…-Le respondió en el mismo tono que había utilizado con ella, causando una leve sonrisa a sus compañeros y una carcajada de parte de Taruno, además de otra bajada de su energía, causada como no, por el bandido.

-¡Pero niña!, ¡qué cosas dices!, mira, yo solo quiero la espada, vosotros me habéis hecho usar la fuerza, a persar de que os lo advertí, y aquí estáis, los tres con un pie en el otro barrio…Además niña, seguro ni podrás moverte, te he quitado demasiada energía, podría bajar hasta ahí, agarrar la espada y dejaros caer…aunque, pensándolo bien, se me ocurre algo que podría ser beneficioso para los dos…sería una pena despeerdiciarte mandándote a la muerte.-Dijo con la sonrisa livinidosa de vuelta.

-No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir.-Contestó furiosa la Haruno.-¿Por qué mejor no te largas y me dejas con mi problema?

-Lo siento hermosa, pero si tú caes ahí abajo sin que antes obtenga la espada, esto que he hecho no me serviría de nada, lo mejor es que escuches el trato que te propondré, será lo mejor que puedas hacer, casi no te quedan fuerzas.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, ¿Qué hacer? Estaba claro que muchas energías ahora no tenía, y además no perdía nada por escucharlo, porque solo quería la espada ¿no? No tendría por qué matarlos luego…

-_aunque podría…-_le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

De todas formas, ya no tenía nada que perder, y si esa solución podía ayudarles, pues escucharía.

-Te escucho.-Dijo ella rendida.

Taruno sonrió maléficamente.

-Como ya sabes, lo único que quiero es la espada que tú portas.-Comenzó.-el plan es sencillo, tú me das lo que quiero y yo te ayudo con tu problema…-Finalizó.

-Sí, el plan es bueno, y todo lo demás está bien, te aplaudiría si pudiera…-Dijo Sakura con un tono infantil, inocente y tranquilo, Naruto se estremeció visiblemente, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pues él, después de oír ese tono de voz siempre recibía un buen golpe y unos buenos gritos parte de la delicada flor.-¿¡Y se puede saber cómo coño te doy la espada si tengo las dos manos ocupadas!-_Ahí está_, pensaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez _explotó…_

-Bueno, mi niña, nada es perfecto, y no siempre se puede tener todo…

-¿Q…qué quieres decir?-Preguntó ella con un mal presentimiento, notando el sabor del pánico en la garganta.

-Lo que te propongo, querida, es que elijas a uno de los dos muchachos, que sueltes a uno, me des la espada, y yo mismo te ayudaré a poner a salvo al que elijas.

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos sin creer lo que oía, miró a sus dos compañeros, quienes estaban igual que ella.

Se hizo un terrible silencio.

Ella bajó la mirada, ahora medio rostro estaba oculto por su flequillo, que le tapaba los ojos.

_¿Elegir?-_Se preguntaba a sí misma_-pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo?¿qué haré?¿aceptaré su oferta e intentaré salvar a uno, o lo rechazo y caemos los tres?_

Miles de interrogantes surcaban su mente en esos momentos, ¿cómo hacer algo que traería graves consecuencias? ¿Cómo podría ella escoger quién vive o muere? Era retorcido.

Sakura levantó de nuevo la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a los dos muchachos.

-Acepto tú propuesta, pero con una condición.-Dijo lentamente.-Permíteme tiempo para escoger, regula mi chakra si quieres, pero permíteme el necesario para no caer o soltarlos, porque te lo advierto, los suelto y no verás la espada.-terminó de decir, lo último amenazante.

-Acepto tu condición pequeña.-Respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y es que él esperaba que aceptara, no le gustaba matar innecesariamente…solo quería esa espada…

Y el debate interno comenzó, Sakura miraba de Naruto a Sasuke y de Sasuke a Naruto, se pasó así un buen rato, pero no lograba escoger, no podía tomar semejante decisión, sabiendo que una de las personas más importante para ella se perdería…

-Ya veo, no puedes decidir ¿cierto?-Dijo Taruno algo fastidiado por la tardanza-quizás yo pueda ayudarte…Veamos, Naruto Uzumaki, un joven con gran futuro, en busca de la felicidad que nunca encontró pero que está logrando por fin obtener, casi tu hermano, aquél que con una brillante sonrisa te alegra el día y hace que tus problemas se desvanezcan, aquél fuerte soporte que te sustenta en caso de necesidad, que siempre está para ti y que daría la vida por ti si es preciso...Sasuke Uchiha, otro en busca de la felicidad que le arrebataron desde niño, el hombre a quién más amas, aquél que trata de reparar sus errores, ese que siempre te protege de los peligros a costa de su propia vida o seguridad…Lo cierto es que lo tienes algo difícil, tienes que escoger entre el amor de tu vida y tu hermano del alma…¿A quién quieres salvar? ¿A quién condenarás?

…

¿A quién quieres más…?

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación, muchas gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejarme algún que otro comentario y ha seguido apoyándome a continuar la historia.

He de decir, antes de que la historia avance, que este capítulo y el siguiente están basados en un libro, para ser sinceros, mi libro favorito: "Memorias de Idhún" que es una saga de tres libros, su autora es Laura Gallego García; los que han leído los libros, pues pueden hacerse una idea de cómo será la continuación del capítulo, y los que no los han leído pues se lo recomiendo muchísimo, pues es una historia preciosa, que a mí por supuesto me cautivó desde el primer libro.

Pido por favor, que aquellos que sepan lo que va a pasar se lo guarden para sí.

Sin más me despido, dejen comentarios y ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. La elección

**"La elección"**

* * *

…

…

_Y entonces la vimos caer agotada ante nuestros ojos, sintiendo como la impotencia se apoderaba de nosotros alejándonos de ella cada vez más..._

…

…

Sasuke y Naruto miraron con furia contenida al hombre que se alzaba ante ellos; ese hombre, que tenía la vida de los tres shinobis en sus manos; ese mismo hombre, que obligaba a su querida compañera a tomar una decisión de tan alto calibre, y es que ellos jamás pensaron que se verían en una situación semejante en la que sus vidas dependían de Sakura.

Naruto estaba resignado, sabía a la perfección de la adoración que la pelirrosa le manifestaba a su mejor amigo, si bien era sabido que ésta había cambiado y ya no le profesaba su amor como cuando era niña, él sabía que seguía ahí, no por nada se había ganado el puesto de hermanito…Aún así, ella era muy impredecible, por eso, aún tenía esperanzas…

A Sasuke, le pasaba algo similar, él sabía que Sakura había cambiado y madurado, por ende, sus decisiones también. Si bien sabía que ella aún le amaba, por el descubrimiento de noches atrás, sabía de muy buena tinta su exagerado cariño hacia el rubio, aunque parecieran llevarse como el perro y el gato, se querían, no de una manera como ella le profesaba a él, sino un sentimiento igualmente profundo, la fraternidad. Naruto era un hermano para la pelirrosa.

…

…

La respuesta de Sakura era un misterio para ellos.

…

…

_¿A quién quieres más? _

_¿A quién quieres más?_

_¿A quién quieres más?_

_¿A quién quieres más?_

Esa pregunta invadía cualquier otro pensamiento que ella pudiera tener en su cabeza, su hermanito Naruto o el amor de su vida, Sasuke…

-¡Oh, vamos!-Dijo Taruno-no me digas que aún no sabes, ¿no te he ayudado en nada?

-_Más que ayudar, me ha confundido.-_Se decía la pelirrosa.

-No pretenderás que tome ésta decisión tan precipitadamente sin haberlo pensado bien ¿cierto?

-No debe ser tan complicado, vamos dime a quien escoges antes de que se me termine la poca paciencia que tengo.-Dijo él en tono serio.

-…

-¿He de entender con tu silencio que no escoges a ninguno hermosa? ¿Me eliges a mí?-Dijo con un tono libidinoso. Ella solo frunció el ceño y giró su cabeza para mirarlo mal.-Está bien, está bien, trataré de ayudarte e nuevo…Simplemente, no le mires el lado malo a la propuesta, piensa que en vez de condenar a uno, le salvas la vida al otro…Si salvas al Uzumaki, estaréis de nuevo en la aldea, comiendo ramen, con el tiempo las heridas cicatrizarán, encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz, tendrás hijos hermosos, y lo más importante, tendrás a tu hermanito a salvo, contigo…Si por otro lado decides escoger al Uchiha, volveréis a Konoha, compartiréis el dolor de perder un hermano, eso os unirá más, pronto anunciaréis vuestro noviazgo, más tarde una boda y luego hijos, ¿no sería maravilloso formar una familia con el hombre que te atrae desde niña?-Terminó el bandido asintiendo con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, en pose solemne, como dándose la razón; los otros tres, a pesar de la situación, lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza, y Sakura y Sasuke se habían sonrojado imperceptiblemente.

Sakura estaba ahora más confundida, tal y como él explicaba las cosas, todo parecía más fácil, pero…

-_pero… ¿Cómo volver a mirar a los ojos aguamarina de Naruto que lo había salvado a costa de la vida de su mejor amigo, su hermano? ¿Y cómo podré siquiera mirar a Sasuke a la cara, después de lo que ha sufrido en la vida, por haber condenado a Naruto a muerte… por él?-_Pensaba Sakura bajando la cabeza

¡Qué injusto era aquello! Ellos veían en directo el debate interno de Sakura, sus ojos eran como ventanas al alma, que les mostraban a los muchachos el dolor que le provocaba esa elección, definitivamente, ella era la más fuerte de los tres…

Taruno se regocijaba por dentro, sabiendo la decisión de la chica antes incluso que ella misma, no por nada los había espiado por bastante tiempo, no solo por los informes que había robado de Konoha desde que supo quienes transportarían la espada, sino que también los había seguido, en ese tiempo había descubierto el carácter de cada uno con detalle.

-_En cuanto el Uzumaki caiga al agua, agarraré la mano de la pelirrosa y el Uchiha, luego, me llevaré la espada, y tal vez mate al pelinegro, no sé, ya decidiré luego, puede que me quede a la chica…no, no mataría al pelinegro, ante todo, cumplir su palabra, antes había dicho/pensado que no le gustaban las muertes innecesarias, era cierto…-Pensaba el bandido._

-¿Tengo tu palabra de que a quien escoja no le matarás luego?-Preguntó Sakura con la cabeza baja.

-Tienes mi palabra, por mi clan que no.-Dijo Taruno seguro, con la verdad.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, luego cerró los ojos.

_-_Entonces,ya he decidido a quién voy a salvar….

Se hizo un silencio, todos la miraron expectantes…

_Extrañaré su hermosa sonrisa…_

…_Extrañaré sus ojos alegres…_

…_Extrañaré su buen humor…_

…

Sakura miró al Uchiha sonriente, éste le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole "No me habrás escogido a mí, ¿cierto?"Ante esa mirada Sakura no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, el pelinegro agrandó los ojos con pura sorpresa, ¿le parecía graciosa la situación? Sakura sabía mejor que nadie que no, no le parecía graciosa, pero era mejor una sonrisa que un millar de lágrimas.

Al acabar de ver a Sasuke se giro a Naruto aún con la sonrisa, Naruto le miró raro como diciéndole "¿No has escogido al teme?" Sakura sacó una carcajada que se llevó una lágrima, y luego otra, y otra más, no podía parar el llanto, pero su sonrisa permanecía, los chicos la miraron con preocupación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por quién te has decidido?-Dijo el bandido impaciente.

…

…_Extrañaré su pelo pincho y rubio…_

…_Que esté conmigo…_

…_Que me apoye como antes…_

…_Su gran tozudez y fuerza de voluntad…_

…

Sakura, sin contestar, agarró con fuerza las muñecas de sus compañeros, haciendo que éstos la miraran, ella hecho los brazos hacia atrás y con su fuerza sobre humana lanzó a sus dos compañeros poniéndolos a salvo haciéndoles derribar a Taruno el camino, pero a salvo. Ahora los tres chicos se encontraban en el suelo, encima de Taruno, quien se movía tratando de apartarlos, al borde del acantilado tratando de averiguar qué había pasado, los tres la vieron caer…Taruno trató de no dejarla caer controlando su chakra, pero había gastado demasiadas energías poniendo a salvo a sus compañeros, con lo cual, no tenía el suficiente chakra para que él pudiera manejarla.

…

…_Extrañaré sus ojos negros como la noche…_

…_Extrañaré su protección…_

…_Su tono sarcástico…_

_..Las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke…_

…_Las riñas..._

…_Los viejos tiempos…_

…_Donde todo era sencillo…_

…_A mis amigos…_

_..._

_..._

Taruno solo había perdido una espada…

...

…Naruto una hermana…

...

…Sasuke sin darse cuenta al amor de su vida…

...

...

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta vez he actualizado antes, es que cuando la vena de la inspiración se me hincha… (XD no hay quien me pare).

Bueno, solo decir, que espero vuestros comentarios, por si os a sorprendido o no la elección, me interesa saber lo que vuestras mentes opinan al respecto.

Y, otra cosa, este capítulo me ha parecido algo dramático, pero me ha encantado escribirlo, pues este es el capítulo que lleva a la historia…, bueno espero que critiquen en los comentarios y que sean sinceros.

Agradezco a todos, sinceramente los favoritos, comentarios y las alertas, sobre todo los cometarios que me animan a seguir, a todos mil gracias.

¡Saludos!


	6. Separación

**"Separación"**

* * *

El tiempo se había detenido en el mismo momento en el que vieron como Sakura se perdía por la altura del acantilado.

...

...

Impotencia

Desesperación

...

...

Demasiadas emociones eran las que ocupaba el equipo siete ahora roto.

...

...

Naruto reaccionó primero, se giró hacia Taruno, que seguía en la misma posición que antes, quieto y de pie mirando fijamente al acantilado. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió que unos débiles manos lo agarraban del cuello de su ropa tirando de ella y sacudiéndolo.

-¡Pudiste haberla salvado! ¡Pudiste haberle dado fuerzas para que pudiera agarrarse de nuevo y no caer!

-¡¿Te crees que no lo intenté?-Se defendió-No puedo controlar chakra ajeno, si a la víctima no le queda chakra, ¡No puedo manejar algo que no tengo!

-Pero aún así, tú tienes fuerzas-sacudiéndolo débilmente-pudiste haberla agarrado.

Taruno, con un simple movimiento de brazo tiró a Naruto al suelo, quién se dejó caer, mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer.

-No esperaba que se sacrificara por vosotros, aunque, mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, ha sido la opción más inteligente, os ha salvado a los dos y además me ha dejado sin la espada…-Dio un golpe al suelo con el pie-¡Maldición! ¡La espada!

...

...

Se hizo un silencio, que tan solo era roto por los continuos sollozos que emitía Naruto junto con unos débiles _Sakura-chan._

...

...

Sasuke no quería creer lo que había pasado, solo sabía que desde que había perdido a la chica por ese acantilado, había sentido un profundo vacío, un vacío más a su condenada vida, que parecía estar cobrándose algo con él, o no, más bien, parecía una broma macabra del destino…

...

Se llevó una mano a la cara para comprobar lo que ya sabía, amargas lágrimas salían de sus orbes azabaches para luego caer al frío suelo, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho, o sí, cuando vio cumplida su ansiada venganza y descubrió la vedad de su hermano por cortesía de Madara.

Se le ocurrían ahora infinidad de cosas que desearía decirle a la ojijade…

-_Pero ahora es tarde…ella no está, se ha ido, como todo lo que has tenido…-_Le dijo unavocecilla en su cabeza.

Bajó la cabeza ocultando su cara con el pelo y miró a Naruto de reojo, estaba como ausente…

-Bueno, basta de dramas.-Habló Taruno.-No os mataré, yo cumplo mis promesas. Sin embargo he de irme, hay una hermosa espada al fondo del acantilado que me espera.

Los dos muchachos levantaron la cabeza de golpe, mirando al causante de sus desgracias con furia.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!-Dijo el rubio levantándose con esfuezo, pero valía la pena con tal de partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

Sasuke también se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado para ponerse al lado de Naruto, los dos a la defensiva.

-¡No me digáis que empezamos otra vez…!-Taruno rodó los ojos y chiscó los dedos.-Buenas noches.

Había bajado de golpe el chakra de los muchachos haciéndolos desmayar.

Taruno se dispuso a bajar el acantilado.

…

…

…

…

Una pelirrosa despertaba en una cabaña en medio de un bosque, o aquello le pareció al diferenciar el típico olor a hierva recién cortada y a la madera fresca tras la lluvia, que entraba a la ventana de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba postrada en una mullida y cómoda cama tapada con unas mantas, trató de moverse, pero notó un desagradable dolor por todo en cuerpo, pero la espalda se llevó el premio, el dolor era tan intenso que la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, la cabeza le dolía horrores, no pasó desapercibido tampoco que estaba vendada de pies a cabeza, debía estar grave…

Tras varios intentos, cuando por fin logró sentarse miró a su alrededor, veía algo borroso por el incesante dolor de cabeza, pero logró distinguir algo, no había muchos muebles, una ventana que le permitía ve el espeso bosque, un pequeño armario frente a la cama con una mesita al lado llena de lo que parecía útiles médicos y una estanter´´i no muy grande a rebosar de libros en una escina de la habitación.

De repente escucho pasos tras una puerta, que se abrió dejando ver a un guapo joven de cabello y ojos castaños, que se dirigió a ella rápidamente, parecía furioso, sus ojos eran fríos y amenazantes, eso la asustó.

-M...mu…muchas gracias...-Logró decir ella mirando al hombre que suponía su salvador con miedo.

El la miró con extrañeza sin quitar aquella mirada que daba escalofríos a la joven.

-P…por tratar mis heridas digo…-Dijo por ver en su cara confusión.

-…-En silecio, se dedicó a examinarla de arriba a abajo con la misma mirada aterradora.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó ella.

-…-El hombre pareció mirarla con ahora con sorpresa, pero fue tan rápido que pensó haberlo imaginado, pues rápidamente la miró con seriedad.-Mi nombre es Takeshi Takemuza, te encontré tirada en la orilla del río, al parecer caíste desde bastante altura.-Terminó de decir más agradable ya sin frialdad.

-Entiendo…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó él mirándola intensamente.

-…-Ella frunció el ceño.-N…no lo … recuerdo…

...

...

* * *

¡Hola!

No sabéis la sorpresa que me di cuando vi tantos RR juntos para un solo cap, no tengo palabras para aquellos que me apoyaron con sus comentarios, ¡Es tan gratificante saber que lo que una escribe es aceptado! Las/os que han escrito algo y ha gustado me comprenden XD; bueno, lo de siempre, aquí les traigo un cap, espero que opinéis sobre cómo me ha ido, acepto sugerencias y críticas de todo tipo, ya sabéis…

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Esperanza

**"Esperanzas"**

**

* * *

**

_Era imposible que sobreviviera a aquello._

_._

Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado a esa conclusión tras haber bajado al final del acantilado, iban camino de la aldea, en un silencio fúnebre, llevaban así durante todo el camino desde que aquello sucedió.

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

.

Pensaron al menos, encontrar el cuerpo de la joven, sin embargo solo se encontraron con pequeñas marcas de sangre incrustadas en las afiladas rocas, no eran gran cosa, pero como los grandes ninjas que eran lograron verlas a pesar de que el fuerte oleaje trataba de limpiarlas cada vez más. Un poco más allá donde se podía ver más rastros de sangre lograron localizar su protector de la frente rosa con el símbolo de Konoha algo rayado por la caída.

Eso había destruido cualquier esperanza de encontrar a la joven.

-Vámonos dobe.

-¿Q…qué estás diciendo? ¡T…tenemos que encontrar a Sakura-c…chan! -Protestó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…

-¡Sigamos buscando!-Dijo desesperado buscando en el mar algo…algo que le indicara que todo aquello era una pesadilla, que iba a despertar, que su hermanita estaba viva…

-Lo más probable es que se ahogara, ¡Naruto, vámonos!

-¡No! ¡No puede estar pasando esto!-Le gritó desahogándose.-¡Es mentira!

En un arrebato de ira echó el puño hacia atrás para darse impulso y lo descargó fuertemente contra la cara de Sasuke, éste no se lo esperaba y el golpe fue brutal, mandándolo lejos

-¡No te atrevas a decir que está muerta! ¡No lo está! ¿Me oyes? ¡Está viva!-Le gritó-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Tú no la apreciabas como yo! ¡Para ti solo era una molestia! ¡A ti no te importaba! ¡Nunca te impor…!

Naruto no pudo seguir reprochándole, pues Sasuke había reaccionado y rápidamente le había cerrado la boca con un puñetazo de la misma intensidad que el que a él le había golpeado, mandándolo al otro lado de las rocas donde se concentraba el oleaje.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-Le dijo con voz tan fría, que a Naruto le recordó a los viejos tiempos, donde el joven solo pensaba en la venganza.-¡No vuelvas a repetir que no me importaba!-Perdiendo su acostumbrada calma.-Si piensas eso es que entonces no me conoces como creía. Ahora, si tu quieres quedarte aquí vale, pero yo me voy, no quiero estar en este lugar.- Acabó de decir mientras comenzaba a ascender por el acantilado.

Naruto cerró los ojos con culpa, luego miró una vez más el mar y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo.

.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

.

.

La pelirrosa estaba triste, no recordaba nada, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué le había pasado? No lo entendía, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Quería llorar de desesperación…

-No te esfuerces.-Le dijo una voz a su lado. Era aquel joven, sus ojos castaños se veían amables y la miraban ahora preocupación con preocupación, ella le miró confusa.-Estás tratando de recordar, de forzarte a recordar, mejor dicho-Se explicó.-Es una secuela del accidente, no deberías forzarte, te hará mal. Te he revisado, lo por suerte amortiguaste la caída con algo y por ello las consecuencias no han sido muy graves, no tienes daños que puedan darte problemas en adelante.

-¿Eres médico?

-Sí, has tenido mucha suerte, me gusta vivir en el bosque, es toda una fuente de reactivos útiles para mis experimentos, estaba buscando unas plantas cuando te encontré…

-¿Podré recuperar mi memoria?-Le preguntó mirándolo suplicante.

-Eso no lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no, hay veces en las que se es capaz de recordar algo, pero otras…desgraciadamente no, pero como he dicho no tienes daños graves así que hay unas altas probabilidades de que te recuperes.

Ella le sonrió, y él se le quedó mirando misteriosamente, y con una media sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Siento mucho la tardanza, creo que ha sido algo más de un mes, pero tienen que entenderme, he tenido mucho trabajo, como todos saben en septiembre empiezan los exámenes finales y también las clases, así que he estado algo liadilla por allá.

Bueno, espero que me dejes sus críticas, pienso que me ha salido algo dramático, pero me gustó mucho como me quedó.

De nuevo doy las gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un RR, de veras muchas gracias.

Sin más me despido,

¡Hasta otra!


	8. Oscuridad

**"Oscuridad"**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, aún no había logrado recordar nada. Sentía una mezcla entre miedo y desesperación, ambos, por no volver a recordar nada sobre ella misma, sobre su vida. Takeshi ya le había dicho que tardaría su tiempo en recordar algo, y que no debía forzarse a ello, pues podría causar el efecto contrario.

Se encontraba desayunando en el pequeño comedor de la misma cabaña en la que la atendió aquel hombre. Desde que había despertado allí, hace apenas una semana, Takeshi la había tratado con una amabilidad admirable, siendo completos desconocidos, un gesto bastante noble de su parte que se comportara de esa marera con ella, hacía a Sakura pensar que era una buena persona.

-¿Has terminado desayunar?-Preguntó él desde la puerta, observándola como lo hacía siempre, como aquella mirada misteriosa y a la vez curiosa.

Sakura asintió en silencio a la pregunta, comenzando recoger la mesa, llevando los platos al pequeño fregadero que había en la habitación de al lado.

-Te espero en la puerta cuando estés lista.

Sakura sería su nueva ayudante para recoger hierbas medicinales, debido a que él le había propuesto quedarse hasta que se recuperase de todas sus heridas y de su falta de memoria, pero entonces, ella le respondió diciéndole que a cambio de quedarse y aprovecharse de su hospitalidad, haría algo por él. Por más que Takeshi insistió en que no haría falta, que lo hacía sin pedir nada a cambio, no logró hacerla cambiar de opinión y ella ganó.

Ese mismo día, empezaría a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, aunque en su estado no tenía capacidad alguna ni conocimientos sobre ningún tema, estaba decidida servir de ayuda en todo lo que pudiese.

Takeshi la llevaba por un camino que había al lado de la cabaña que los llevaba al interior del bosque. Necesitaban encontrar unas hierbas para fabricar el antídoto de un veneno que llevaba buscando desde hace tiempo y que no daba descubierto, mientras Takeshi iba pensando en todos los ingredientes que iba a necesitar, Sakura levaba consigo un libro donde explicaban todas las propiedades de varios tipos de plantas, Takeshi le indicaba y Sakura buscaba con rapidez en las páginas. Echaron allí toda la mañana y ella iba cargada con una gran cesta llena de distintas plantas. Se dirigían hacia la cabaña de nuevo cuando pasó.

Sakura iba caminando tranquila por el sendero cuando de pronto se fijó en el río que tenía su lado, y más allá había una cristalina cascada, era la más alta que había visto en su vida...

... y de repente, como si fuera un sueño varias imágenes la golpearon. Logró alcanzar a ver un estallido de luz que la de cegaba. Se vio a sí misma caer.

.

.

.

_El viento rozando con fuerza su delicada y frágil piel, mientras cae._

_._

._  
_

_La adrenalina que siente cuando cae y no puede evitarlo._

_._

._  
_

_El dolor que siente, pero a la vez un extraño alivio y seguridad recorrerle desde los dedos de los pies hasta los suaves, pero manchados cabellos que le acarician la piel de la cara, llena de cortes y heridas que escuecen con el viento._

_._

._  
_

_Su cuerpo desfallecido y sin fuerzas…_

_._

._  
_

_Un profundo vacío la recorre entera, haciéndola sentir sola…_

_._

._  
_

_-¡Sakura!_

_._

._  
_

_- ¡Sakura-chan! _

_._

._  
_

_Dos voces que gritan su nombre, sabe que es el suyo, lo siente por la desesperación en su voz, pero no logra ver quien grita, se oyen demasiado lejanas, y ella está demasiado cansada paras tener sus sentidos atentos…_

_._

.

…_Cerró sus ojos…_

_._

.

.

No se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado, cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba de nuevo en aquella cama en la que había estado por varios días. En ese mismo instante, Takeshi entraba por la puerta. Al verla despierta, se acercó rápidamente a la cama para ver cómo se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó ansioso.

-S... si, ¿qué me ha pasado?-Contestó confundida.

-Te desmayaste, junto a la cascada, casi caes al agua. Pero lo más grave es que tenías convulsiones, te traje de nuevo a la cabaña. ¿Te duele la cabeza?-Comenzó a decir de forma clínica.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Él suspiró aliviado.

-¡He recordado algo! ¡Gracias Kami! ¡Estoy mejorando!-Dijo de pronto Sakura emocionada.-He visto cómo caía por la cascada, no recuerdo el impacto contra el suelo -Dijo aliviada -me da la impresión de que me dolió, porque mi recuerdo era muy desagradable...

-Menos mal que era eso, pensé que podrías tener secuelas graves a parte de la pérdida memoria.- Dijo más tranquilo y con una mirada dulce que conmovió a Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaban sin ganas, sin ánimo, más o menos desde hace una semana, toda la aldea estaba de luto. La pérdida de una de las mejores kunoichis fue un duro golpe para todos, pero aún más para los dos portadores de la noticia, que en esos momentos paseaban por la aldea en silencio, en dirección a la torre de la hokage, Tsunade los había mandado llamar para algo que tenía que ver con Sakura.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta y la Senju les dio permiso para pasar, vieron que había más gente allí: familiares, amigos, conocidos... todos los que alguna vez fueron allegados a Sakura.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, os explicaré el motivo de que estemos aquí.-Dijo Tsunade con seriedad.-Todos sabemos del desafortunado accidente que tuvo Sakura hace unos días, por ello he decidido organizar un pequeño homenaje en su honor, que no hayamos podido encontrar su cuerpo, no quiere decir que no podamos hacerle un funeral para honrar su memoria además, ya he mandado marcar su nombre en la piedra de los caídos.-Se le atragantaban las palabras y esa última frase salió entrecortada de sus labios, no quería decirlas, por ello, incapaz de ver a los demás a los ojos por temor a que le temblará la voz al ver sus caras tristes, no dejaba de mirarse las manos. Cuando levantó la vista y vio a los demás pudo ver lo que ya imaginaba, unos lloraban, como la madre de Sakura; otros, miraban el suelo y desviaban la vista a punto de quebrarse, pero demasiado orgullosos para mostrar sentimientos; algunos, simplemente estaban blancos como el papel. Era difícil de creer que estuviera hablando de la misma Sakura Haruno que todos conocían y a la que todos apreciaban.

-El funeral será a las ocho.-Finalizó Tsunade.

El despacho quedó en silencio. Nadie puso ninguna objeción, empezaron a retirarse en silencio tratando de escapar de la pesadilla en la que todo esto se había convertido.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la tardanza, la verdad es que no pretendía tardar tanto, así que espero que este capítulo os halla gustado y de nuevo espero vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
